


【岱.】买到一切我想要之物④

by FantasiaDai



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaDai/pseuds/FantasiaDai
Summary: #急刹车#好戏在下章#哈士奇盖？
Kudos: 8





	【岱.】买到一切我想要之物④

以两个人的酒量，一人分喝半箱还不到酩酊大醉的地步。只是喝完了话多，聊聊笑笑的，时间过得很快，不一会儿就到了零点。邓布利多看了看手表，又看了看空酒瓶，再看了看门外有个坑的法拉利，笑着说“怎么办啊，回不去家了。”  
“嗯？我送你。”  
“你喝酒了，不能开车。还有，这都零点了，我想找地方睡……我……困了。”  
“好啊。”  
格林德沃听懂了暗示，却道貌岸然的假装什么也不知道。他们沿着马路走，想要找个美其名曰“可以睡觉的地方”。至于“睡觉”是什么意思，他们心照不宣。格林德沃跟在邓布利多身后，看着那一头柔顺的红发在肩头温顺的散着，突然心生不忍。刚才喝酒聊天的时候他们谈到家庭，格林德沃说他的父母对他不闻不问，随他自由生长，他活在一个父母open marriage的家庭，关于这方面也更随性一些。  
“我希望我以后也可以找到一个能够同意和我建立open marriage关系的人。我觉得我父母那样真的挺好的，大家都有足够的自由，就不会抱怨对方什么。他们俩从未吵过架，我感到欣慰。”  
“我希望我的爱人能和我相守一生。”邓布利多挂着浅笑，拎着啤酒瓶的脖子，伤感溢于言表。  
走了有相当一段距离，路边才出现“Hotel”的招牌，他们开了一间房，步履沉重的走进去。  
“我去洗把脸……”格林德沃想要临阵脱逃，他平常听见什么“相守一生”这样的字眼都会报以讽刺，但今天不知道怎么，从邓布利多嘴里说出来的话就像是有魔力一样。他有些后悔，他认定自己肯定不可能与邓布利多相守一生，那个相信所谓爱情的红头发青年值得更好的人。  
旅馆水龙头里的凉水唤回了冷静，格林德沃梳理了一下自己引以为傲的金发，走出洗手间打算跟邓布利多“谈谈”。  
“这么快？”邓布利多穿的一丝不苟，要不是他们处在这个小小的旅馆房间里，格林德沃都想象不出来他们是要约炮。从前他的那些炮友都等不到进房间门，在路上就开始脱衣服，进了屋就直接办正事儿——高效率，高品质的完成性欲发泄。  
“我觉得吧……”格林德沃坐在床上，眼睛盯着地板，“你男朋友的事情……要不你再找他谈一谈？或许他真的只是没有时间联系你呢？不要太伤心，你要相信他还……爱……你。”  
“嗯，没事，你继续说。”  
格林德沃抬头吓的呆住，刚才还穿戴整齐的邓布利多已经完全赤裸的站在他面前，他赶紧别过头去，依旧假装什么都不懂的清清嗓子。  
“咳，那个……你干嘛？”  
“你不是一直想……从你在车库向我搭讪时你就想这样做了对不对？没关系，我也想。”邓布利多搂住他的脖子，跨坐在他身上，“别让我等太久。”  
格林德沃快窒息了，邓布利多耳后传来幽幽的香水味。他隔着衣服都能感受到邓布利多细滑的皮肤，在加上视觉冲击——老天爷，他可没想到邓布利多这么性感——不，他知道，他不止一次目不转睛的盯着邓布利多牛仔裤或西装裤都遮掩不住的饱满臀部，邓布利多感受到他的视线之后也不回避，甚至还会换个角度，使自己的曲线能够更好的显露出来。  
面对一个性感而自知的约炮对象，格林德沃欲哭无泪。他本来都不想了，结果被这么一撩拨，他真的受不了。本来年纪轻轻十六七的年龄就性欲旺盛，这么一堆风化的干柴一颗小小的火星都点的着。他以为邓布利多是根火柴，但是错了，邓布利多是森林大火，他这点儿干柴估计都不够烧的。  
邓布利多很熟练的舔他的耳垂，格林德沃终于放弃了最后的抵抗，自暴自弃一般的抚摸邓布利多光裸的后背。做爱上瘾这件事是真的，那么和邓布利多做爱，就不止是上瘾那么简单的事了。  
“你不用克制，想怎么样都行，我承受的住。”  
邓布利多很满意听到格林德沃粗重的呼吸，对方都这么放得开，格林德沃不好意思再矜持，他之前一直跟邓布利多在“谁更有经验”的事情上暗暗较量。今天看来，他一败涂地。  
“你多大了？”格林德沃还想外挣扎一下。  
“二十，比你大三岁。放心，我成年了，你不用负法律责任。就算被发现，也算是我强奸你。”邓布利多朝他眨眨眼睛，“所以放心做吧，小弟弟。”  
“那还得看你受不受得住我折腾，哥哥。”格林德沃含住邓布利多的乳头，粗糙的舌苔恶意碾压，邓布利多眯着眼睛享受，对这个比他小三岁的炮友非常满意。  
“你男朋友满足不了你吗？”格林德沃站在床边解腰带，邓布利多就趴在床上，手指绕着耳边的红发。  
“能啊。不过他不是不在嘛。我是成年人啊，有生理需求。”  
“你的生理需求，要我这个未成年人帮你解决？”格林德沃把皮带折了两折，攥在右手上。  
“我男朋友……比我大十岁，偶尔呢，我也想跟年轻人玩一玩儿。”  
“肯定让你满意。”格林德沃举起腰带，在邓布利多的屁股上狠狠地抽了一下。白嫩的屁股上立刻浮起红色的痕迹，邓布利多轻微的颤栗，格林德沃俯下身吮吸那道红痕，故意发出响亮的水声，“你男朋友，平常怎么操你？”  
“他？就，很正常的方式。不然你以为会是什么？”  
“比如绑起来？你这么好，不玩儿点花样都可惜。”  
“他年纪大，折腾不起。”邓布利多用腿环住格林德沃的腰，把他向自己身边拽，“你是年轻人，和他不一样。”  
“所以你想让我把你绑起来干？”  
“我可没说。”邓布利多坐起来，不轻不重的咬了一下格林德沃的嘴唇，格林德沃扣住他的后脑勺，舌头自然而然的溜进他的嘴里肆虐。但是邓布利多绝对不会让格林德沃夺取主导权，他想引导他过于着急的炮友换个方法。最终两个人终于放弃了类似打架一般的接吻，只让舌尖相接，轻轻磨蹭，这种方式能让对方很舒服，他们都心知肚明。  
从舌尖蔓延的快感直冲下腹，最原始的欲望在大脑里熊熊燃烧，格林德沃三两下蹬掉裤子，皮带扔到了床的另一头。邓布利多在腰下垫了个枕头，好让自己躺得舒服点。  
“哎，你太着急了。”邓布利多踩住格林德沃的肩膀，阻止他把自己的腿架起来。  
“怎么了。”  
“你都不做润滑的吗？硬捅？”  
“那你带东西了？”格林德沃抓起他的脚踝咬了一口。  
邓布利多拎起来自己扔在地上的外套，从兜里掏出来润滑剂和一个避孕套扔在床上，然后调整好枕头的位置舒舒服服的躺下来，下巴一挑，“来吧，继续。”  
“你可真让人惊喜。”  
“我还以为我会吓到你。”  
“怎么可能？”格林德沃拧开润滑剂的盖子，直接把透明的粘稠流体挤在了邓布利多身上。流体顺着那漂亮的臀部曲线滑进股沟里，留下一条曲曲折折的水痕，“这么主动的哥哥我可是求之不得。”  
格林德沃毫不客气的伸了一根手指进去，邓布利多并不是第一次，他明白要尽量放松，才能让少年可以顺利的探索。已经被开发得很成熟的穴是甜腻的深粉色，格林德沃又加了一根手指进去，邓布利多咬紧嘴唇，抓住格林德沃的手腕，引导他去找那一点。  
“这么着急吗？”格林德沃接收到邓布利多的颤抖的信号，在那一小块儿软肉上浅浅的戳刺着，邓布利多抓紧枕头，发出满意的轻叹声。  
“那是因为，你动作太慢了。”邓布利多得了便宜还卖乖，歪头冲他笑，不紧不慢的讽刺到。  
“慢？”格林德沃反问。  
邓布利多觉得自己的挑衅好像……时机错误，格林德沃又加了一根手指进去，这次全然不像刚才那样温柔，动作可以用暴力来形容。少年的指甲虽然修剪得圆润，但是依旧会带来疼痛。尤其是捅在他的敏感点的时候，那种疼和爽夹杂起来的感觉无法言说，他只能更用力的抓紧枕头，让不适稍微的减轻。  
透明的润滑剂在格林德沃的不懈努力下变成了乳白色，在邓布利多的臀瓣和大腿之间一塌糊涂。格林德沃盯着他的杰作看了一会儿，直到邓布利多嚣张的把腿并上。  
“看什么？你硬不起来吗？”  
此话一出，邓布利多就后悔了。怎么自己今天像吃了火药一样？这不是明摆的挑衅吗？  
果然，格林德沃捡起了刚才扔到一边的皮带，把他整个人掀翻过去。邓布利多闭上眼睛，估计自己可怜的屁股又要遭殃，可是没有，等来的是一系列的捆绑。格林德沃把他的手用腰带结结实实的绑在了背后，皮料磨得皮肤火辣辣的疼。邓布利多转个身，格林德沃就趁机把他的腿架到了肩膀上。  
“我能不能硬，就让哥哥你来检查一下怎么样？”

——————TBC——————


End file.
